<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Thames River Horror by ReeRose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23039218">The Thames River Horror</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeRose/pseuds/ReeRose'>ReeRose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood, Horror, Lovecraftian, M/M, Memory Loss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:47:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,646</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23039218</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeRose/pseuds/ReeRose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>警局接到一起突然报案，雷斯垂德带领小组前往调查，一具怪异的尸体引起人们的注意，随之而来的是一层又一层的迷雾……</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 序曲</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>CP：麦/雷</p><p>首发SY，在此仅作归档。</p><p>大量二次设定，融合洛夫克拉夫特式的恐怖。</p><p>克味儿比较大。</p><p>再次强调一下本文过度借鉴“克苏鲁神话”，全部弃权。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　夜晚的伦敦并没有因为一场刚过去的雨而有所收敛自己的寒冷，雷斯垂德探长吸了吸鼻子，裹紧自己的大衣，加快了回家的步伐。<br/>　　<br/>　　中年男人的单身公寓虽然简陋，倒也算是一个勉强温暖的栖身之处。开门，关门，屋内屋外的温差让雷斯垂德一哆嗦，一边脱下自己身上的大衣，将它挂在门口的衣架上，一边登下脚上的皮鞋，顾不得收拾被雨水弄得狼狈不堪的地板，他还是决定先睡一觉再说。<br/>　　<br/>　　刚解决完一个抛尸案，雷斯垂德探长不得不感谢夏洛克的效率，要是自己仅带着现在的那群手下，他估计一个星期都别想回家了。<br/>　　<br/>　　进卧室前雷斯垂德还是犹豫了一下，从厨房的冰箱里顺了一罐啤酒，打开喝了一口后他将啤酒放在了床头柜上，拉开抽屉摸索着什么。摸了半天，雷斯垂德探长只摸到了几个空盒，他嘟囔着自己又因为工作忘记了去医院及时拿药，拿起剩下的啤酒，一饮而尽，将空药盒和易拉罐一起丢进了垃圾桶里。随后他一头栽进被子里，呜咽哼哼了几声，终于找到了一个稍微舒服的姿势后，在酒精和疲劳的作用下进入了睡眠。<br/>　　<br/>　　第二天雷斯垂德因为该死的生物钟又早早地醒了，无奈地开始收拾屋子，然后趁着上班前去洗个热水澡。明明已经是个四十多岁的中年人了，雷斯垂德依然保持着非常健康的身体状况。经常出外勤的缘故他的皮肤是健康的麦色，身上也有着一块块曾经的“功勋”，肩膀上一道深深地疤痕比别的地方都要刺眼，他对着镜子揉了揉，带着枪茧的粗糙手指抚摸着凹凸不平的疤痕有种诡异的感觉。他拿冷水糊了一把脸，不再思考往事。<br/>　　<br/>　　人们不是一两次猜测雷斯垂德探长明明有机会晋升，却依然奋斗在前线的原因。有人说他是个上个世纪旧时代的老顽固，有人说他就是个靠着资历没本事的野蛮人，有人说是他骨子里的与上层格格不入的气质让他不得不给高门子弟让路，总之警察系统里对他的评价褒贬不一。唯一让这些爱八卦的人达成一致的是，这个品格坚毅，任劳任怨的老好人探长为什么至今还是单身，这件事甚至成了整个苏格兰场的未解之谜。<br/>　　<br/>　　雷斯垂德也不是没有过感情史，按照他的话来形容，就是曾经有过一段年少无知的时光，最后大家不欢而散。同僚们也不是没有给他介绍过对象，但整天跟工作交往的雷斯垂德显然并不是那么解风情。在夏洛克来了之后，雷斯垂德虽然在工作上能够稍微轻松了不少，但随之而来的是夏洛克惹出来的更大的麻烦，跟保姆一样伺候这位小少爷让雷斯垂德仅有的空闲时间也被剥夺了。<br/>　　<br/>　　雷斯垂德收拾完在路上买了杯咖啡醒醒脑，然后走进办公室，开始新的一天，天知道案情报告他还一个字都没动。一上午平安无事的度过了，雷斯垂德好不容易从电脑屏幕里移开视线，伸了伸久坐僵直的腰杆，这么多年来他还是不适应坐在办公室里写报告，有时他自嘲可能这就是自己一直不能升职的原因了吧。<br/>　　<br/>　　雷斯垂德的履历中曾经有过一段空白的时期，如果被人问起，他总是说自己那时是回法国照顾年迈的祖父去了，20到30岁的时候他在做什么，很少有人知道，而这件事仿佛大家都心照不宣地从没问起。确切的说雷斯垂德是在29岁时才到警察系统中的，他也是35岁才到苏格兰场担任警督。而现在他40岁了，依然还在这个岗位上雷打不动勤勤恳恳。<br/>　　<br/>　　刚闲下来还没来得及咬上一口三明治的雷斯垂德就被风风火火冲进来的警员打断了，他尴尬地擦了擦嘴，生气地问：“又有什么事？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“头儿，又有案子了，在泰晤士河岸。”警员像是知道自己打扰了上司的午餐时间稍微顿了顿。<br/>　　<br/>　　“操，让不让人消停了……”雷斯垂德没有形象地翻了个白眼顾不得让警员继续说完，走出办公室，“安德森！你，还有你，跟我走。多诺万警官在哪儿？！”他扯着嗓子又点了几个人。<br/>　　<br/>　　“呃，多诺万警官今天调休，头儿。”一旁的警员小声地说。<br/>　　<br/>　　雷斯垂德深吸了一口气然后叹气撅了噘嘴，然后带着现有的几个人出了警局。路上他听着简单的案情描述，想着晚点再去叫夏洛克过来，免得他又破坏现场。<br/>　　<br/>　　报案者是个在岸边游荡的流浪汉，他本想着在河岸边能捞到些什么，谁料他捞出了个黑布包裹，而这黑布包裹里的是一个肉块。被吓得惊魂未定的流浪汉张牙舞爪地向雷斯垂德描述自己看到的一切。叫上安德森，他们越过警戒线向岸边的包裹走去，带着手套的手扒开被盖住的尸块，很显然这只是一具尸体的一部分，四肢都被截去，头部也无处可寻，只留下一具光秃秃的躯干。<br/>　　<br/>　　看着安德森试图避开直视尸体的机会，雷斯垂德紧皱眉头，这不是他第一次遇到这么令人反胃的凶杀案了，很显然出现这种尸体按照经验来看与情色交易脱不开身，他扒着看到了 尸体后腰上的一个不起眼的疤痕后遍收回了手。起身摘下塑胶手套，站到一边把空间留给法医，在刑侦组取样和拍摄完后给夏洛克打了电话。<br/>　　<br/>　　泰晤士河边冷风阵阵，该死的冷，他现在真想抽根烟冷静一下。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 麻烦</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　夏洛克在接到案子后就疯疯癫癫地坐着的士赶到了现场，带着之前偷走的雷斯垂德的警官证，他无视安德森的阻拦大摇大摆地钻进了警戒线内。<br/>　　<br/>　　“哦，盖文，又有什么好玩的啦？我就知道你和你的愚蠢的警员们还是需要我的帮助。”<br/>　　<br/>　　看着头发乱糟糟的夏洛克，雷斯垂德没去纠正他再次叫错了自己的名字，他双手抱在胸前陈述了一些案情关键，然后他咳嗽了一声，指着夏洛克说：“听着，如果下次再拿我的警官证，我真的会把你揍趴下。我才不管你哥交代过什么屁事。”<br/>　　<br/>　　从早上到现在只喝了一杯咖啡的雷斯垂德脸色差到极点了，他格外的暴躁。没去理会夏洛克正在做什么破坏，在岸边吹了吹风，然后走回到车上拿了一瓶矿泉水，就着冰冷的水咽下了苦到发涩的药片。<br/>　　<br/>　　“别空腹吃这个。”已经从现场走出来的夏洛克撑着下巴靠在车边,“少抽点烟吧，那玩意儿会要了你的命。”<br/>　　<br/>　　雷斯垂德没吭声，他将刚拿出来的烟放回了烟盒然后塞到了上衣口袋里，长时间睡眠不足让他眼睛里布满血丝，强撑着自己不去露出那么明显的疲惫，他的身体明显不如曾经经得起折腾，飘忽的眼神早就已经将他出卖。放下手里的矿泉水，雷斯垂德不知道从哪儿拿出来一杯咖啡喝了起来。<br/>　　<br/>　　“说说你看到了什么。”雷斯垂德直接问道，他拿着杯子的手往案发现场扬了扬。<br/>　　<br/>　　“亚洲女性，20岁上下，留学生，死亡时间不超过24小时。”夏洛克顿了顿像是在筛选什么，“嗯，长发，不过经常烫染，颜色应该是亚麻金。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“这些我们也能看得出来，说点特别的！”雷斯垂德打断他，如果在平时雷斯垂德并不会这般粗鲁，但是这回显然他因为没休息好加上又好几天没好好吃饭异常烦躁。<br/>　　<br/>　　“好吧好吧，看来你最近脾气不太好。你放心，我最近没有复吸，我乖乖地贴着尼古丁贴呢。”夏洛克挽起袖口给他看了看贴片，然后稍微把之前咄咄逼人的语调放得缓和了些。<br/>　　<br/>　　“最好如此。”雷斯垂德并不想过多的管夏洛克，因为这让他感觉自己真像个老妈子一样在带孩子。<br/>　　<br/>　　“她家里挺有钱的，但她跟家里人关系不好。”夏洛克看了一眼雷斯垂德，“我知道你们都在想什么，性侵案？不，别让你们无能的鉴定科去检查精液了，根本没有，她的身体上完全没有这种痕迹，非常干净。”<br/>　　<br/>　　雷斯垂德皱了皱眉头，每次被夏洛克这么无情拆穿时他多少都有点愤愤不平，但夏洛克擅长这个，观察、演绎，这就是他的能力。<br/>　　<br/>　　“还有这种裹尸的材料很不寻常，非常柔软，不易变形，甚至比专供顶级奢侈酒店的毛巾都要好。”夏洛克低下声音明确地说，“尸体的味道很奇怪，这不像是死亡不超过24小时发出的味道，如果解剖看一下，她的内脏估计已经完全腐烂了。她身上有奇怪的纹身，虽然像疤痕，但这的确是纹身。至于凶手们做出的这件‘艺术品’，肯定……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“肯定还有下一个受害者。”雷斯垂德顺着夏洛克的话脱口而出。<br/>　　<br/>　　“宾果！哦，探长你的智商比我想象中要高了那么一点点。”说完夏洛克插着兜转身走了，“尸检结果出来记得告诉我！别忘了纹身！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“什么？！”雷斯垂德一脸疑惑，像是只迷途羔羊，他还没反应过来，夏洛克就已经走了。<br/>　　<br/>　　“纹身！”夏洛克转身朝着他喊了一句，随后招手上了一辆出租车。<br/>　<br/>　　可算是送走了这位天才，雷斯垂德走回现场，看看夏洛克刚才有没有做出些什么破坏。在水中浸泡过的尸体在岸边开始散发出令人作呕的恶臭，雷斯垂德屏住呼吸戴上口罩，按照常规流流程办完了剩下的工作，吩咐手下人将尸体收进裹尸袋中，运往法医鉴定中心。<br/>　　<br/>　　回到局里后，他还是忍不住在地下车库里点上了一根烟，夏洛克提到的纹身他不是没注意到，不过他更在意尸体内部诡异的腐烂状况。在法医出具化验结果之前，他只能先对着照片反复琢磨了。<br/>　　<br/>　　等到夏洛克回到住处，他还是觉得那个尸体上的纹身非常眼熟，他试图谷歌出一些线索，但是一无所获，他光脚坐姿团坐在沙发上试图在记忆宫殿里找到点什么。然后门外的脚步声和金属顶端敲击地板的声音打断了他的思考。<br/>　　<br/>　　“麦考罗夫特，下次进来麻烦你能文明一些。”夏洛克抬起眼睛看着站在门口的人，显然对兄长的不速而来颇为不满。<br/>　　<br/>　　“哦，是嘛，我跟哈德森太太打好招呼了。”三件套男人拄着黑伞，扬着脑袋斜靠在门框，“看来雷斯垂德探长又给你了一些新乐子？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“算是吧，还是那么的，无，聊。”夏洛克伸开手脚瘫在沙发上。<br/>　　<br/>　　“那么说说看，我反而觉得你乐在其中呢。”麦考罗夫特说，拎着伞优雅地坐在夏洛克对面的沙发上，摆出一副官方假笑。<br/>　　<br/>　　“我没把你请出去就不错了。”夏洛克赤脚在沙发上站起来，跳到地板上，迈过一摞又一摞的杂物，找到了自己的小提琴，开始拉扯着发出锯木头一样的杂音。<br/>　　<br/>　　麦考罗夫特没打算跟他进行日常的拌嘴，他拿出手机看了看，说道；“雷斯垂德探长已经跟我说了一些事情。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“这么说他又在给你打小报告了?我这次可没再偷他的警官证。”夏洛克停下了噪音污染。<br/>　　<br/>　　“我想你错了，是案子的事情。真是诧异，他这次居然主动跟我说让你退出这次的调查。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“什么？让我退出？可当初是他给我打电话的。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“但谁也没料到案件的严重程度。”麦考罗夫特，转了转雨伞，“明天MI5会接手这个案子，这件事你和我，还有苏格兰场，都不能再过问。”<br/>　　<br/>　　夏洛克哼了一声表示不满。<br/>　　<br/>　　“我提醒过你夏利，该任性的时候，我可以让你任性，但现在不行。”麦考罗夫特压低了声音，带有些许威胁的口气说。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 迷雾</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　雷斯垂德在警局坐在办公室里边翻档案边等了一个晚上，都不见有人来呈法医报告，这很反常，他翻了翻手机，然后发了一条短信，穿上大衣跟还在值班的警员打了声招呼便准备去法医检验中心。开车的路途中，雷斯垂德有种不好的预感，他的直觉一向准的要命，于是他还是给办公室打了个电话提前叫了一波警力去医院待命。<br/>　　<br/>　　解剖室在医院的地下一层，进到走廊里就能感受到十足的冷气，白炽灯下照的墙面一片惨白，雷斯垂德放慢脚步，他警惕地从后腰的枪套中拿出手枪，轻轻上膛，倚着墙的边缘向解剖室前进。<br/>　　<br/>　　门外没见丝毫异常，余光往室内瞥了瞥，雷斯垂德在确认暂时安全后直起身去开门。进去后他看到了倒在地上被桌子挡住的女法医茉莉·霍普。<br/>　　<br/>　　“霍普？”雷斯垂德看到倒下的姑娘立刻冲了过去，摸了摸她的脉搏，很显然她只是晕倒了，这让雷斯垂德松了一口气，轻轻抽出女法医藏在手中的U盘。<br/>　　<br/>　　他打电话叫来了其他人，把霍普安置好后，独自站在空旷的解剖室内。<br/>　　<br/>　　放置在病床上的尸体不翼而飞，仅留下了一滩刺鼻难闻充满恶臭的腐烂脓水，浓稠的尸液还滴答到了地板砖上。那气味无法形容，有点像下水道中腐烂鱼肉的味道，但其中又掺杂着皮革烧焦和烤肉的味道，跟在泰晤士河盼闻到的如出一辙，雷斯垂德用袖子捂住自己的口鼻，四处打量着实验室，闯入者手法干净利落，室内没有丝毫打斗痕迹，甚至连足迹都没有。<br/>　　<br/>　　他暂时还没法去动太多物品，那会破坏现场，他拿出手机朝着病床照了张照片，室内光线不是很明亮，手机自动打开了闪光灯。<br/>　　<br/>　　雷斯垂德最终爆出一句粗口，然后关闭了闪光灯后再次拍了几张照片。<br/>　　<br/>　　他开始后悔自己当时没有及时给茉莉打电话，不过事情既然已经发生了，就没有后悔这么一说了。<br/>　　<br/>　　[ROSE MISSED.]<br/>　　<br/>　　收到这条短信时麦考罗夫特正在跟M女士商谈，事件发展之快谁都没料到。<br/>　　<br/>　　“怎么了，麦考罗夫特。”M女士此时端坐在桌旁，她一手举着茶杯，一手拿着摆在桌上的小点心，谁能看出来这像是下午茶一样的场景其实是在商讨某项不可见人的计划。<br/>　　<br/>　　“看来MI5的特工没能及时赶上，计划有变。”麦考罗夫特有些生气，但是他还是保持着僵硬的微笑。<br/>　　<br/>　　“哦，现在的孩子可真是不省心，有时候我真是怀念你曾经当特工的时候。”M夫人笑着说，“对了，还有个人，我真是再也找不到比他还厉害的狙击手了。哦，我很抱歉在你面前再次提起这件往事。不过，培养特工成本有多高你知道的可不比我少。”她笑着强调了一下后半句。<br/>　　<br/>　　“所以这是在暗示我吗。”麦考罗夫特勾起嘴角，喝了一口茶。<br/>　　<br/>　　“麦考罗夫特，已经过十年了，我还是这个位置，而你当时离开一线部门选择退隐从政，显然已经到了更高的地方。你和我都知道，我们究竟在为谁而服务。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“夫人，我不过是个身居末位的小公务员而已。”说完麦考罗夫特起身，“告辞了，记得让你的手下早点去苏格兰场，剩下的线索可没时间耽误了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　当MI5探员到达医院时，雷斯垂德已经率先封锁了现场，在上层的施压下，他不得不将此次案件的权限转让出去。不过雷斯垂德巴不得自己早些从这个案子里脱身，有些事情知道的越多就约危险。<br/>　　<br/>　　苏格兰场没有对外公布这个案件的详情，仅仅用在《泰晤士河发现自杀女尸》草草敷衍，MI5收买了媒体的人，将那名乞丐封了口，而具体是怎么封的，雷斯垂德不用多想就知道。一个无家可归的流浪汉，冻死在某个偏僻无人的桥洞下，谁都不知道，没有媒体曝光，没有舆论，甚至相关的目击者都被各种方式处理掉了。他开始确信自己在夏洛克回家后给麦考罗夫特发短信的举动是正确的，让夏洛克落入危险中显然不是明确之举，至少他现在得好好看着夏洛克。<br/>　　<br/>　　几个月以来雷斯垂德第一次准时的下班了，他再三看了看手表，到屋外探头问道：“是不是下班了？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“是的，头儿，咱们是该下班了。”安德森摘下眼镜，揉了揉太阳穴。雷斯垂德看出了此时他并不想按时回家， 于是说了句谢谢便离开了。安德森跟妻子的冷战还有与多诺万警官的婚外情雷斯垂德并没有明着说过，毕竟这属于别人的隐私。<br/>　　<br/>　　雷斯垂德踱着步子往外走，想着今天晚上去哪个酒吧看球，他有好久没出去放松放松了，既然上面拿走了那个烂摊子，他就可以长舒一口气了。就在他刚出了苏格兰场的大门，一辆黑色的捷豹停在他的面前。<br/>　　<br/>　　“操，不会吧……”雷斯垂德刚打气精神又泄气了，该死的福尔摩斯。<br/>　　<br/>　　前车窗降下，熟悉的面孔出现在他的面前，黑莓小姐从手机中抬起头向他打招呼，“嗨，探长。”<br/>　　<br/>　　雷斯垂德不情愿地拉开车门，看见后排坐着的麦考罗夫特，向他问了声好，钻进了车内。汽车平稳地行驶，雷斯垂德从不也不想考虑他们究竟会把他带去哪儿。<br/>　　<br/>　　“晚上好，格雷戈。”麦考罗夫特标准的问候方式。<br/>　　<br/>　　“说吧，这次又有什么事？”<br/>　　<br/>　　麦考罗夫特笑着说：“感谢你对舍弟的关系，多亏你提前发现了事件的特殊性，我已经派人接手了这个案子。”<br/>　　<br/>　　雷斯垂德还没来得及寒暄几句，察觉到远处的视线来不及说什么一下子跳起将对方扑倒，一边大喊，“快趴下！”<br/>　　<br/>　　一颗子弹穿过车窗的缝隙划过了雷斯垂德的肩膀，如果当时雷斯垂德没有及时反应过来，那中弹的就不是擦伤那么简单了。鲜血一下子染红了两个人的衣服，雷斯垂德只感到火辣辣地疼，事情发生的太快，让大多数人措手不及。<br/>　　<br/>　　安西亚迅速地拨通电话：“警报升级！警报升级！猎豹遇袭了！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“操！”雷斯垂德从腰后抽出手枪，顾不得自己还在流血的伤口，打开车门，将车门当作掩体寻找袭击者的方向。<br/>　　<br/>　　“等等，探长！”坐在副驾驶的安西亚向自己的上司使眼神让他赶紧拉回跑出去的探长。现场一片混乱，埋伏在周围的防暴警察相继赶到，他们将捷豹围在中间，不时传出阵阵枪声，外面交火甚是火热。<br/>　　<br/>　　雷斯垂德深吸了一口气，锐利的目光朝着不远的楼房看去，他估计了一下距离，再思考了一下手枪的射程，看了看周围警察手中的突击步枪。来不及交代，一把夺过对方手中的武器，他连开数发。麦考罗夫特撑开雨伞将它挡在雷斯垂德头部，防弹的设计遮挡了无数子弹，随后他便将雷斯垂德拽回了车里。<br/>　　<br/>　　“他们在楼上，紧叫你的人上去清理掉！”雷斯垂德开始有点对男人将自己拽回来颇为不满地说。<br/>　　<br/>　　“当务之急是你需要治疗，探长先生。”麦考罗夫特将自己的领带扯下，绑住雷斯垂德的伤口。<br/>　　<br/>　　“但我他妈的是个警察！”然而一旦进入了战斗状态的雷斯垂德还没有从战局中脱离出来，他精神紧绷，紧握着手中的枪。<br/>　　<br/>　　“把车开到B23号安全屋去。”麦考罗夫特向司机说，他叹了口气，将一只手缓缓覆到雷斯垂德紧握的双手，另一只手伸到雷斯垂德的后脑勺，将他揽了过来。对方急促的呼吸声在耳边，麦考罗夫特轻声地在他耳边呢喃，“都过去了，都过去了……我们都在……”<br/>　　<br/>　　他说具体说了什么话安西亚和司机都没能听太清楚，不过确实有效缓解了探长的情绪。<br/>　　<br/>　　雷斯垂德缓过神来，揉了揉脑袋，用略带疲惫的眼神看了看麦考罗夫特，他低下头，“抱歉，我冲动了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你缓过来就好。不过雷斯垂德探长，很遗憾我们现在不能暴露，不能去医院，所以先忍耐一下吧。”<br/>　　<br/>　　雷斯垂德仿佛没发生任何事情一样的继续任由麦考罗夫特揽着自己的肩膀，握着自己颤抖的双手，仿佛这一切都已经成为了习惯，可以用身体去记住的习惯。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 断层</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　进到安全屋内，麦考罗夫特将雷斯垂德安置在沙发上，让安西亚去屋内找急救包。雷斯垂德把自己的手枪放到桌上，一只手压着即使简单包扎后依旧流血不止的伤口，大量的失血让他感觉头脑昏沉。他任由麦考罗夫特脱下自己的外套和上衣，露出伤口，“其实我自己可以处理的，你用不着……”他试图拒绝对方的帮助。<br/>　　<br/>　　“嘘，别说话。”麦考罗夫特专注的处理着伤口，雷斯垂德有些不好意思地别过脸。<br/>　　<br/>　　这次子弹划过的伤口正巧与过去的旧伤重合，新伤带动旧伤让伤口更不容易愈合。用绷带包扎好后，麦考罗夫特结果安西亚拿来的水和药片递给探长。<br/>　　<br/>　　雷斯垂德看着熟悉不能再熟悉的黄色药片尤为震惊，他瞪大了眼睛看着对方。<br/>　　<br/>　　“怎么？怕我毒死你不成？”麦考罗夫特看出了男人的心思，笑着说。<br/>　　<br/>　　“不，没什么，只是有些意外。”雷斯垂德接过药片吞下，“谢谢。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我知道你之前的已经吃完了，突然停药会让你的病情严重。”麦考罗夫特说，他撑着昏昏沉沉的雷斯垂德走进卧室，让男人暂且休息。<br/>　　<br/>　　在确认了雷斯垂德已经睡着后，麦克罗夫特坐回到沙发上用特质的遥控器打开了干扰监控，在嗡嗡的白噪音下他将音量放低，轻声地对安西亚说：“对方来头确认了吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“已经叫人处理了，但是对方的领头在我们破门之前就已经被击毙了。可以提审到的消息并不多。已经确定的已经发送给您了。”安西亚手指敲击着键盘，她将桌旁的笔记本电脑屏幕转过，“请过目。”<br/>　　<br/>　　显示器上给出了这次袭击者的信息，麦考罗夫特看出了这是一只专业的佣兵部队，无组织无国界，只认钱。领头被一枪爆头，鉴识出其真是身份是美国FBI的前特工，最后一次关于他出现的消息是在4年前，随后他便人间蒸发了。<br/>　　<br/>　　血肉模糊的弹孔是熟悉的子弹留下的痕迹，一击毙命的手段不像是自己人的风格，一般为了确保情报的收集都是事先留下活口，拷问出有必要的信息后再进行处理，不排除对方为了防止泄密做出的行为。<br/>　　<br/>　　麦考罗夫特抬头向屋内沉睡的雷斯垂特，随后向安西亚说：“我的等级先不用变，将‘银狐’的监控等级调高。这次袭击看似是针对我的，但他们的目标显然另有他人。”<br/>　　<br/>　　安西亚用手机记录着刚才的内容，在听到“银狐”这个代号后她悄悄地用余光观察了一下上司的表情，皱了皱眉头：“这个代号已经快5年没有进行任何搜索监视了，您确定？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“很确定。”麦考罗夫特用坚定的眼神凝视着在里屋的雷斯垂德，那双眼睛似乎要把对方洞穿，“这次的突袭是我疏忽了，有些时候也不能太傲慢你说是不是？”<br/>　　<br/>　　安西亚对上司突入起来的反思和命令弄得一头雾水，于是她点了点头，先将任务吩咐了下去。安西亚是在5年前成为麦考罗夫特的助理的，那时她就听闻过一个关于“活死人”的传闻。在任务交接时，前任助理提到过一个禁忌的名字，并且对方提到了一个秘密任务。一个已经持续进行了5年的任务，没有任何相关材料，甚至连任务本身是否存在都已经成为了秘密。<br/>　　<br/>　　“能让我还有点隐私好吗？”看着安西亚好奇的表情，麦考罗夫特撇撇嘴这让他看起来神态温和了一些，“以后你有机会知道的。”他眨了下眼睛。<br/>　　<br/>　　上司猝不及防的玩笑让安西亚有点招架不住，她收起自己看着很可笑的不可思议的表情点了点头。<br/>　　<br/>　　“MI5那边怎么样了？”麦考罗夫特稍微收敛了一下，问。<br/>　　<br/>　　“已经找到泄密者了。”安西亚说，她拿出手机吧嗒吧嗒地打字。<br/>　　<br/>　　“下次让他们做的利索点，别再出现这种事情了。”麦考罗夫特再次强调，“即使让我们的女王不高兴，我也不愿意错失一枚重要的棋子。”<br/>　　<br/>　　药效非常的强，雷斯垂德整个人如同失去直觉一般死死地躺在床上，他的思想还在活跃但是厚重的眼皮始终无法睁开。肩膀上的疼痛让他有一瞬间以为自己回到了十年多年前的某一天，同样的肩膀上的伤口，同样的难以睁开双眼的困倦。<br/>　　<br/>　　雷斯垂德的记忆出现过断层，那时他20-30岁之间的事情，有时他能记起来一些零碎的事情，他知道自己曾经做过一些秘密工作，有过一个亲密的伙伴，但是这一切对他来说却非常陌生。<br/>　　<br/>　　他曾经问过医生出现这种情况是不是药物副作用导致的，但医生的回答也让雷斯垂德无法得到他想要的答案。在医学上他是无法准确治愈的，药物只是辅助，而产生这一切问题的根源是曾经受过的创伤。雷斯垂德看过心理医生，甚至做过催眠，但这些都毫无作用。<br/>　　<br/>　　他有时会出现幻听，看见一些曾经的幻觉，总觉得自己还记得一些事情，但当幻觉消失后，一切都恢复如初，他的那段记忆依旧是模糊不清的。雷斯垂德在苏格兰场担任警督后，一些情况越发严重，他某一天发现自己好像能看得到别人的思想，一些对他的猜忌与不利，他能看出多诺万与安德森的婚外情，他能看出他的上司其实是个靠家族名声混进来的草包，他总能预先感应出坏事的发生，他一度以为自己是因为过度精神敏感，但他并没有对此又过多的困扰，只是默默接受他重新看到的世界。<br/>　　<br/>　　“或许是你曾经受过某些刺激，我也曾经接受过一些受创伤后应激障碍困扰的病人，但他们的情况都与你不太相同。”医生这样说道。<br/>　　<br/>　　雷斯垂德一直觉得他的心理医生是个还没毕业的实习生，对于他的病情始终没有给出合理的诊断和辅助措施，于是他放弃了心理咨询开始依赖于药物。<br/>　　<br/>　　当他第一次看到夏洛克时，那个瘦的跟麻杆一样瘾君子被缉毒小组关在审讯室里，而过了没多久，这个本应该去坐牢的青年被人保释了出来，而保释他的人正式麦考罗夫特·福尔摩斯。<br/>　　<br/>　　雷斯垂德他发誓，他依然记得麦克罗夫特第一次看见他时那副见了鬼一样的表情。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 凶兆</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　麦考罗夫特吩咐手下的人清理好刚才战斗的痕迹后，便在安全屋内留下了一部老式翻盖手机手机和一个牛皮纸袋。将东西放在雷斯垂德熟睡的床头柜上后，他带走了对方所有涉及到身份的物品，这其中就包含了银行卡，驾驶证，护照，甚至是警官证。<br/>　　<br/>　　“BOSS，这个需要带走吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　安西亚递给麦考罗夫特那个用透明证物袋装着的U盘后，他并不多惊讶，在案件中留取重要证据一直是他所熟悉的对方的习惯。<br/>　　<br/>　　“当然，我的探长总给我们惊喜不是吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　麦考罗夫特确保安全屋内有物品和现金能让雷斯垂德度过这次危机后，他由衷地希望对方在醒过来后能够理解，并尽可能少的参与其中，即使自己已经对雷斯垂德必将不会遵守做好了准备。<br/>　　<br/>　　“我们走吧，安西亚，别弄出什么动静出来。”麦考罗夫特提起拄在地上的雨伞，跨在手臂上，他似乎还对屋子有些留恋，打量了一下四周。<br/>　　<br/>　　年轻的女秘书没有多余言语地“嗯”了一声。<br/>　　<br/>　　就在安全屋的门即将被锁上时麦考罗夫特想了想还是将自己的一柄备用雨伞挂在了门廊玄关的衣帽架上。<br/>　　<br/>　　上车后他仔细看着针对尸体的报告以及分析，一般这种等级的任务是不必交到他手上的，但情况特殊又涉及到公共场所的泄露问题，他只能下达命令暂停一切关于泰晤士河沿岸的活动，以某种生物的泛滥来诱导人们不去注意这片不安的河流。<br/>　　<br/>　　“真是可悲。”麦考罗夫特说道。<br/>　　<br/>　　“是为受害者吗？先生，您大可不必。”安西亚用一种习以为常的眼神看了一眼照片。<br/>　　<br/>　　“不，安西亚，是为我们。”<br/>　　<br/>　　黑色的粘稠液体，不符合生物常理的腐烂素速度，发出的令人作呕的气味，这一切的描述让麦考罗夫特头皮发麻。<br/>　　<br/>　　每一项针对案件的描述都让他想起记忆最深处的阴霾，如果说他们将再次面对这件可怕的事情，他已经做好了百分之二百的准备，但他无法想象自己再将失去什么来作为代价了……<br/>　　<br/>　　麦考罗夫特一边想着应急措施，一边想着如何去应对女王，虽说目前英国的状态比较特殊，脱离欧盟让英国现在极为尴尬，但解决内部问题确实迫在眉睫。<br/>　　<br/>　　“安西亚，把羽毛笔递给我。”<br/>　　<br/>　　坐在他身边的 女秘书打开车座后隐藏的桌板，从里面拿出一张泛黄的看不出材质的纸张，和一只大概为维多利亚时期的古老蘸水笔。<br/>　　<br/>　　麦考罗夫特写下一些奇怪的符号和形状，等他全部写完后原本黑色的字迹全部消失不见，隐形墨水在过去的一段时间内非常的流行，但现在显然不是惊叹此处的时候。<br/>　　<br/>　　安西亚接过信后熟练地将它们装进信封封口，她每次都不知道这封信最终会去向哪里，但她知道这封信是一个堪比最高等级的紧急通告。<br/>　　<br/>　　“BOSS，格雷夫斯先生此刻应该不在英国，您确定能将这封信顺利交到他的手上？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哦，安西亚，这个世界上有太多我们尚未知晓的事情，至少是现在有些事情还是不知道为妙。”<br/>　　<br/>　　最近苏格兰场的刑侦组一直处于低压状态，本应该忙碌的日子不正常变得无比清闲，安德森是不是还会嘲讽几句，“老天爷，是伦敦的罪犯都突然良心发现了吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　但刑侦组的每一个人在此刻都不敢掉以轻心，先是被MI5横刀夺案，再是被告知他们的雷斯垂得探长因紧急事务告假，显然一副群龙无首的样子，重要案件由另外的探长接任指挥，而先前的那个奇怪案件被全面封锁，泰晤士河到底怎么了没有人知道。<br/>　　<br/>　　就在当天夜里，MI5又紧急出动了一批调查员去了泰晤士河边，被警戒线环绕的河岸边这次不是被打捞，而是凭空出现了一具相似的尸体。<br/>　　<br/>　　负责驻守案发地的某位探员在发现异常后立刻呼叫了后方支援，这次调查员们等不及将尸体带回去解剖了，趁着夜深将尸体进行取样分析。<br/>　　<br/>　　与之前的亚裔女性不同，这次的尸体是一位当地的白人男性，庆幸的是他的头部和四肢被保留了下来。尸体双眼大睁，眼球似乎要爆开一样，四肢张开摆成一个大字，在手电的照耀下，男人的尸体和血迹似乎组成了一张《维特鲁威人》的模样。<br/>　　<br/>　　“感觉我在看《达芬奇密码》”一个记录员在旁边发出感慨，随后被队长勒令噤声。<br/>　　<br/>　　用冷光灯照向现场，那个第一发现者正瘫坐在一遍，怎么扶都站不起来，他的双腿正在不听使唤地打颤。<br/>　　<br/>　　在尸体的肩膀处同样有着一个同第一个尸体一样的纹身，不过这次，纹身似乎更为新鲜，就像刚纹上去一样，一个圆环中环套着一些看似有规律的线条痕迹和圆圈。<br/>　　<br/>　　尸体的嘴部大张到令人无法想象的程度，下巴几乎可以确认脱臼。男人的咽喉中一股一股地涌出浓稠黑色的不明液体。<br/>　　<br/>　　法医忍着恶臭用手术刀划破男人的胸膛，“我发誓，下次再让我来这种任务，我绝对拒绝。”就在刀子还未在尸体上做出任何伤害时尸体，如同突然苏醒了似的抽搐起来，一只手抓住了主刀的法医。<br/>　　<br/>　　“操！”法医着急的甩着自己的胳膊，这反而将尸体的上半身从地上拉了起来。他确信自己看见了尸体突起的眼球动了动。<br/>　　<br/>　　尸体面对法医的挣扎毫无反应，并且发出了一种人类难以相信的声音，那种声音绝对不符合人类的发声结构的嗓音，吓得周围的人举起了枪。法医的试图挣脱，但是尸体僵硬的手已经完全缠绕住了他的胳膊，黑色的液体不断流出，沾满了法医的身体，然后那团黑色液体如同有生命一般的将法医整个人吞没。<br/>　　<br/>　　围观的重任不敢有任何举动，端着枪的探员似乎在这一刻丧失了全部的理智。屹立在岸边树枝上的乌鸦发出三声啼鸣后，被包裹住的法医整个身体突然爆裂开来，向四周溅射出充满恶臭的黑色粘液。<br/>　　<br/>　　沾染了粘液的小队成员迅速用衣物去擦拭，但所有接触到粘液的皮肤瞬间长出红色的斑点随后在短短的不到5分钟内长出了巨大的囊肿脓包。成群的乌鸦已经落到了枝头，随即齐声狂鸣，掩盖住了调查员们的惨叫。站在后方的记录员紧紧抱着手中的与总部联结的直播摄像机，在黑色粘液将要蔓延至他全身的刹那间，他将相机丢了出去。<br/>　　<br/>　　当一切归于平静后，泰晤士河畔仿佛从未发生过异常。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 谈话</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　就在当晚，正在熟睡的雷斯垂德探长再次梦见了令他困扰以至于近乎崩溃的梦境，熟悉的场景如十年前第一次梦见一样，但似乎这次身边的事物都尤为清晰。<br/>　　<br/>　　“我记得这个地方。”<br/>　　<br/>　　他细细打量着周遭的一切，不规则的几何形状建筑充斥着这个可以曾经是城市的地方，只少这里曾经存在过文明。<br/>　　<br/>　　在一阵震耳欲聋的声响下，雷斯垂德被拽回了现实。摸着身下的不太熟悉的床垫，短暂的发了一会儿呆，伤口的疼痛让他想到下午曾经经历过的事情。<br/>　　<br/>　　他望着窗外一场漆黑的夜色，眼神越发凝重。他看到了麦考罗夫特放在床头的老式手机和纸袋，立刻明白了对方早已经离开了安全屋。<br/>　　<br/>　　“说来就来，说走就走，你们福尔摩斯真是一家人……”雷斯垂德嘴边轻声抱怨，然后打开放在床头的手机，上面有着几条未读短信，发件人来同一个未知的号码。<br/>　　<br/>　　20：32<br/>　　<br/>　　[探长先生，非常抱歉我的手下的失职让您收到牵连，请您不要介意我擅自将您的证件全数拿走，这是为了在事前结束前保护您的方法之一。您可以选择呆在安全屋内继续养伤，屋内有足够的优质物资能够提供给您。<br/>　　<br/>　　不过我相信您一定不会居于现状的，所以在牛皮纸袋中，我为您提供了假身份以及相关的证件和卡，如果您不介意的话，这张无额度的卡可以任由您来支配。纸袋中还附赠一部分您可以阅读的案情内容，当然，您擅自拿走霍普法医的U盘这样的证物我们不会追究，我已经将内部信息拷贝给您。同样，室内也有足够的伪装衣物、道具和现金。-MH]<br/>　　<br/>　　[还是再三提醒您，案情事态严峻我以我个人的来说还是极其不希望您再次参与其中的。-MH]<br/>　　<br/>　　02：01<br/>　　<br/>　　[探长先生，不论您何时看到这条信息，请无视我的上一条消息。请您一定，切记，一定不要再涉足此事！！-MH]<br/>　　<br/>　　两条信息发送的时间间隔了几个小时，雷斯垂德看了看现在的时间02:17，他想着是否还能再联系到对方，于是回复道。<br/>　　<br/>　　[麦考罗夫特，发生了什么事情？请速回！-GL]<br/>　　<br/>　　雷斯垂德紧握着手机，想着是否屋内有备用电池，他需要及时的与麦考罗夫特沟通上，对方的语气果断到让他对这件事情更加充满了好奇。<br/>　　<br/>　　就在短短的几秒钟后，手机收到了回复的信息。<br/>　　<br/>　　[又有受害者了。请您一定不要再度涉险。-MH]<br/>　　<br/>　　[我们需要谈谈，不是打字的那种，我们至少需要电话联系。-GL]<br/>　　<br/>　　[恐怕现在不行，探长先生。-MH]<br/>　　<br/>　　[听着，我不管你现在到底有多忙，至少你还忙的可以给我发短信，打个电话不会花你几分钟时间。这不是第一次了，你一而再，再而三地将我从案件中推出去。-GL]<br/>　　<br/>　　对面没有回复，雷斯垂德继续借着怒火回复。<br/>　　<br/>　　[我确定我并没有欠你什么钱，对吧，我一定没有。看在我挨了一枪和照顾你那个倒霉弟弟那么多年的份上！天啊，我并不想这么让自己看起来无理取闹的。你不能让自己再背负一切了麦克！-GL]<br/>　　<br/>　　对面一直没有动静，雷斯垂德觉得自己短信的话确实有些过分，不过他只能这样了，麦克罗夫特对他的恩情他是再明白不过，他看似让自己照顾着他的弟弟，但实际上也是在为自己分担很多的工作，能让自己有足够的喘息时间。<br/>　　<br/>　　突然手上的手机响了起来，那个未知的号码。<br/>　　<br/>　　“你赢了，雷斯垂德探长。”<br/>　　<br/>　　对方的声音显然非常疲惫，但他依然在让自己听起来很镇定。<br/>　　<br/>　　“麦考罗夫特，我很抱歉，但……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你说得对，我不该如此。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我也是个成年人，我不是你弟弟好吗。”雷斯垂德还是带着一丝不忍地说。<br/>　　<br/>　　“你没看到那东西，格雷戈，你没看到它……我不能再失去第二次了……”麦克罗夫特的声音沙哑地颤动。<br/>　　<br/>　　“麦克，听着，过去的就让他过去吧，我们都还在这里呢，失去的还能再找回来。”雷斯垂德虽然与麦克罗夫特想要表达的显然不是同一件事，但至少起了作用。<br/>　　<br/>　　“谢谢你，格雷戈。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“那么能让我参与了吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“虽然是机密，不过好吧，我的确需要你的帮助。”麦克罗夫特恢复了平常的从容。<br/>　　<br/>　　他们聊了很多关于案件的事情，就在即将结束这场谈话时，麦考罗夫特说道：“万事要小心，格雷戈。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你也是，麦克。相信我。”<br/>　　<br/>　　通话结束后两个人或许都没有发现彼此的称呼逐渐发生了变化，雷斯垂德出现断层的记忆或许也将稍有眉目。<br/>　　<br/>　　雷斯垂德其实心中还是充满了疑虑，既然对方并不想让自己再次参与进来，为什么却又再处处为自己提供便利，麦考罗夫特显然是看出来雷斯垂德不会就此罢休的决心。但是对方明显的危机提醒让自己心中的迷雾更加扑朔迷离。<br/>　　<br/>　　“到底是要做什么……”雷斯垂德紧皱眉头着拿着那些文件，坐到沙发上打开旁边的地灯。<br/>　　<br/>　　看着文件上面盖着一个个鲜红的绝密水印，雷斯垂德才后知后觉感受到麦考罗夫特给予了他多大的信任。从一开始，麦考罗夫特就将部分筹码压在了自己身上。<br/>　　<br/>　　他还记得他们认识不到三四年，他们之间的交流一向是因为夏洛克又闯了什么祸，他们偶尔会找个街边的咖啡店，麦考罗夫特就那么安静地保持微笑听着他愁眉苦脸地控告夏洛克的“劣迹”，但这无非就是些鸡毛蒜皮的小事情。<br/>　　<br/>　　夏洛克要关注的纹身的资料也在那打文件当中，在这里他第一次看到了那个纹身的全貌。一个套在圆中的正五芒星周围画着另外几条几何线条，在末端有小小的圆圈。<br/>　　<br/>　　“这看起来真是诡异的……眼熟……”雷斯垂德下意识摸了一下依然疼痛的伤口。<br/>　　<br/>　　“死灵之门？是某种邪教吗符号吗？看起来你们的神并没有保护你们啊。”雷斯垂德并不打算继续深入下去了，他对邪教显然不屑一顾，科学对他来说才是实打实的东西。<br/>　　<br/>　　他将那落文件放在一边，去翻看关于受害者的资料。<br/>　　<br/>　　“老天啊。”雷斯垂德发出更加惊悚地感慨，经过血液中DNA的鉴定，鉴识人员将她的身份找了出来，并将她的所有私人信息扒了个便。虽然有些所谓的不顾隐私，但为了案情需求，她的脸书、推特、她的父母朋友等等一系列的信息全都被分析打印在这些报告中。最令雷斯垂德惊叹的是这些人没有一个因为她的死亡而受到影响，这个女孩儿仿佛不存在一样，她的失踪没有人去报警，没有人去寻找，根本没有人去在乎……<br/>　　<br/>　　雷斯垂德看着那对亚洲人父母，既然女儿不见了，他们多少得有点反应吧。女孩儿是留学生，她的父母也同样因为工作原因来到了伦敦，而他们的住址就离这个安全屋非常近的位置。<br/>　　<br/>　　雷斯垂德放下手中的文件，看了看时间，打算靠着沙发小睡一会儿确保体力的恢复，等待早上能去对方的住处询问处什么消息。这样柔软的沙发曾经是他最想买的沙发款式，入睡前他这样想。说来也是奇怪，MI5将一所安全屋安置在富人区真是一个大费手笔的举措，可能这就是大隐隐于市吧。<br/>　　<br/>　　到了清晨，不能再耽误时间了，雷斯垂德拿上那些假身份证件，走到里屋去找找能穿的衣物。衣柜里满满当当的放着风格迥异的两种服装，他看了看，还是伸手去拿自己穿惯了的款式，在试衣镜前惊奇地感慨尺寸合适到不可思议。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 调查</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　麦考罗夫特放下手机后，依然心事沉重地凝视着桌前的文件。坐在沙发上的安西亚不动声色地观察着上司的一举一动，她从口袋中拿出那只黑莓手机向后勤部发了几条信息，相信几个甜甜圈或许能够缓解上司的紧张情绪。<br/>　　<br/>　　就在此刻，一只黑色的乌鸦从烟囱内部中冒了出来，环绕着一团黑色的烟雾穿过麦考罗夫特的身体。安西亚吓得掏出了身上的手枪朝乌鸦射了几枪，但全部落了空。乌鸦扇了扇翅膀回头看了一眼，随后穿过了紧闭地钢化玻璃往远处飞去。<br/>　　<br/>　　“放轻松，安西亚，这是信使。”麦考罗夫特拿起方才乌鸦留下的信封，向她摆了摆手示意对方放下枪。<br/>　　<br/>　　“这一点都不轻松，福尔摩斯先生。如果是换做别的什么，它都可以立马要了您的命。”安西亚将手枪插回腰间隐藏的枪套中，双手抱在胸前，“如果您想明天就让探长先生帮您收尸,然后让他一脸懵逼地接受您价值亿万的遗产的话，我不会再多话。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“得了吧，安西亚，他根本付不起高昂的遗产税。”麦考罗夫特挑起眉毛抿了抿嘴，然后笑着看着年轻的女秘书。<br/>　　<br/>　　安西亚觉得这个笑话可一点都不好笑。<br/>　　<br/>　　麦考罗夫特并没有继续之前的话题，他来回翻面看了看这封被蜡封好的信，打开抽屉拿出一把拆信刀将它拆开。<br/>　　<br/>　　[尊敬的福尔摩斯先生:<br/>　　<br/>　　请原谅，我让这封信来的如此突然。自从我选择与伴侣隐居之后，我们一直在世界各地游历。很幸运的是，再收到您的信时我们仍在英国，但我们仍有要事在身，恕不能亲自前往案发现场。<br/>　　<br/>　　以下附上我针对这次泰晤士河事件的看法，希望这能够对您有所帮助。<br/>　　<br/>　　在上个世纪德国人曾经试图召唤过某种力量来取得战争的胜利，但经历过第一次与第二次他们并没有得逞，但残存的邪恶能量依然从夹缝中生存。<br/>　　<br/>　　您提供的线索我判断是在伦敦依然存在某一邪恶组织的残党试图再次召唤邪恶所召唤而来的生物。这种黑暗生物一直生活在深海之中，它们很少会与人类进行接触，这次的出现显然是人为的。<br/>　　<br/>　　人类一直贪恋着探索自己不应该知道的事情，一旦触及了底线就会招来灾祸，相信您知道一个人如果丧失了理智会做出什么事情、得到什么报复。<br/>　　<br/>　　暗潮涌动的同时别忘了回顾一下过去，一切事情都是有因果相连。<br/>　　<br/>　　亲爱的老朋友，希望你找到那个组织，将他们一网打尽。相信您和您的部下能够完美解决。<br/>　　<br/>　　P.G.]<br/>　　<br/>　　信封中掉落出一块如硬币大小的黑色石子。<br/>　　<br/>　　麦考罗夫特一手摩擦着石子的表面，一手将信纸反倒背面。<br/>　　<br/>　　[P.S.石子请留好，希望能有所帮助。]<br/>　　<br/>　　在正封信被读完后，信纸化作一缕青绿色的冰冷火焰然后瞬间消失。<br/>　　<br/>　　“还是这么的谨慎。”麦考罗夫特将石子放进上衣口袋，从座位上起身，他拿起安西亚递过来的雨伞说：“去休息一下吧，明天我们去拜见女王。”<br/>　　<br/>　　送走了秘书，麦考罗夫特坐在壁炉前的沙发上沉思，当今皇室以及贵族们经常搞的诡异崇拜不得不让人变得需要更加谨慎。死去的女孩不是第一个，同时也不会是最后一个，一连串的怪异事件该如何向寻找一个合理的可以让公众信服的解释，成了目前最大的难题。<br/>　　<br/>　　千百年来信仰者们建立起所谓的科学体系来破除掉他们竞争者的实力，将部分人类变成了所谓的“麻瓜”来削弱魔法的力量。从相信科学开始，人类就开始失去了魔法的力量。而这一切的始作俑者却利用这些超自然的力量来达到自己的某种目的。战争从未停止，这些异端者早就已经渗透到了文明的骨髓中，他们引导着世界的发展和变化，在适当的时机他们便会让主神降临。<br/>　　<br/>　　自己现在的位置太过于风险，为了寻找到二十年前事件的真相，麦考罗夫特活在两个世界的夹缝中，在钢丝上行走。<br/>　　<br/>　　“希望别是她做出来的事情来让我收拾残局。对了，明天去的时候别跟着我太紧。”<br/>　　<br/>　　安西亚一头雾水，然后点了点头。<br/>　　<br/>　　第二天和女王的谈话让麦考罗夫特非常惊讶，女王仿佛知道他要来一样的空出了整天的行程，在昏暗的屋内迈克罗夫特用余光打量着坐在对面沙发上的轮廓。<br/>　　<br/>　　“早上好福尔摩斯，我知道你最近有所困扰。”一个充满磁性低沉有力的声音响起，在昏暗空旷的房间中很容易辨别声音的位置。<br/>　　<br/>　　麦考罗夫特手拄着雨伞用脚尖轻轻磕了一下大理石的地板，发出清脆的声音，然后他向前迈了一步，说道：“是的女王陛下，不知您是否有些许线索。”他斜头让安西亚待在门外等待，然后从容地走进了屋中。<br/>　　<br/>　　门口的警卫将安西亚拦在门外，随后一位身着正式西装的中年女性将她引导至另一间明亮温馨的屋子，“请您在这里稍后。”在安西亚刚想询问一些事情时，对方早已经离开了。<br/>　　<br/>　　安西亚不会看错，刚才那间昏暗的屋子里面有着令人毛骨悚然的事物，女王平时最爱的柯基犬如同死尸一样安静地围绕着沙发，黑暗中一个模糊的人影就静静地坐着。外勤出身的她感到这件事情绝对不简单，但这显然不是她该深究的。她凝视着紧闭的屋门，门上精美的雕刻和花纹在此刻也变得如此诡异，玫瑰花藤就像千万只触手盘踞在门框上蠕动。<br/>　　<br/>　　她能感受到额头上冒出了汗珠，真想不到一向临危不乱沉着稳重的MI5头子秘书现在却坐如针毡。<br/>　　<br/>　　“我们走吧。”上司的声音打破了被禁锢在痛苦幻觉中的安西亚。她猛地抬头，然后放下了手中被她紧攥着的茶杯。<br/>　　<br/>　　“幸亏我回来的早。”麦考罗夫特叹了口气。<br/>　　<br/>　　“什，什么？”安西亚起身跟着上司出了门。<br/>　　<br/>　　“没什么……”对方沉默了一下。<br/>　　<br/>　　“女王怎么说？”安西亚急忙询问结果。<br/>　　<br/>　　“不是她做的，看来是另一波人，现在越来越棘手了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“那……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“那我们就能随便处置对方了。”麦考罗夫特嘴角上扬，露出了诡异的微笑。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 视角</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　清晨伴随刺入骨髓的寒冷潮湿，水滴凝结成大片的雾气压得人喘不过气，空气中弥漫着一股诡异的硫磺味，雷斯垂德越接近受害者的住址这味道就越加清晰，同时一股鱼腥恶臭也逐渐明显，熏得人头脑发昏。<br/>　　<br/>　　“该死的，这是什么诡异的情况？”雷斯垂德嘟囔着,气氛越是令人感到不适，他越是加快了步子，但与此同时伤口也撕扯着疼痛。他开始有些犹豫自己这样鲁莽是否正确了，如果真的碰到了受害者的父母，又该如何交代，毕竟现在案件已经被MI5接手。<br/>　　<br/>　　雷斯垂德不自觉地停了下来，空气中诡异的味道熏得他头脑晕眩，他不确定自己是否产生了幻觉还是别的什么影响了自己的思考，若是从前他不会犹豫甚至是这样不计后果的莽撞。<br/>　　<br/>　　不过该确定的事情必须要提前确认，公寓楼前，雷斯垂德看了一下手头信息上给出的地址，越接近此处雾气弥漫的越加浓重，能见度低到可怕。<br/>　　<br/>　　于此同时雷斯垂德还闻到了似曾相识的味道，就是之前在泰晤士河畔发现的尸体腐烂的味道。“我的老天，我敢确定，一定是这里，该死的，这味道我做梦都忘不掉!”毋庸置疑，屋内肯定有问题，他连忙敲门：“嘿，有人在家吗？”门内无人应声。<br/>　　<br/>　　雷斯垂德再次用力敲击门板：“警察！有人在家吗！”<br/>　　<br/>　　沉寂的四周依然毫无动静，雷斯垂德感到不对劲，他紧皱眉头，观望周围的环境。按理说这个时间周围虽然没什么人但也到不了现在一片死寂的程度吧，他侧过身子试图去撞开大门，但肩膀上的伤随时都在警告着他现在他做不到。<br/>　　<br/>　　“操!该死的!”<br/>　　<br/>　　雷斯垂德围着公寓绕了一圈，走到了公寓侧面的玻璃窗前，不由得庆幸这家人没装防护栏，对着玻璃一个肘击，窗户瞬间碎裂一地，将边框的碎渣清理干净后，他直接从中钻了进去。身手依然矫健的雷斯垂德探长站稳后掸了掸身上的碎玻璃，从腰间枪套中拔出了手枪。<br/>　　<br/>　　屋内那股诡异的味道更加明显，就像他们发现第一具尸体时一样，腐烂的腥臭味。应该是从二楼传来的，雷斯垂德屏住呼吸用一只手挡住鼻子，小心翼翼地上楼，生怕破坏了现场。<br/>　　<br/>　　就在接近二楼主卧的门口时，寂静的屋子里突然传出了像是人们在小声议论的声音，雷斯垂德听不清他们到底在说什么。身为警察的经验告诉他需要冷静不能鲁莽地冲进房间内。但如果屋内有人，刚才他破窗时的声音不就被人听到了吗？<br/>　　<br/>　　雷斯垂德放轻脚步，深吸一口气，然后将后背贴在门旁的墙壁上，紧握着手中的手枪。就在雷斯垂德做好准备面对敌人时，他听到了一个熟悉的声音，这声音仿佛烙印在他的骨子里，犹如一团粘稠物在地板上蠕动发出咕吱咕吱的诡异声响。<br/>　　<br/>　　顾不得任何事情的雷斯垂德直接地踢开屋门，端起手枪死死地紧盯着眼前。<br/>　　<br/>　　一团黑色泥泞的凝胶状物体仿佛有意识一样地从卧室的地板上钻到了卧室的角落。<br/>　　<br/>　　“等等!混蛋!”雷斯垂德朝着地面连开几枪，大步向前紧追不舍。<br/>　<br/>　　黑泥伴随着混乱的嘈杂声化成一滩如同沥青一样粘稠的液体，一点点地朝下水道蔓延，吞噬了雷斯垂德射过来的子弹。在这东西完全消失后仅仅留下来了一滩熟悉的黑色浓稠的腐烂液体。<br/>　　<br/>　　“该死!”<br/>　　<br/>　　这下雷斯垂德探长终于见到了那个在实验室茉莉昏倒后看到的液体的真面目。而这团东西更是让雷斯垂德无法忘记内心中深埋的阴影与颤栗。<br/>　　<br/>　　精神极度紧绷的雷斯垂德一下子想起了自己曾经经历过的事情，那个曾经被他遗忘了的恐怖经历，这个怪物跟杀害他队友的东西一模一样。现在当务之急时赶紧联系麦考罗夫特，让他带着MI5的手下赶紧处理这个烂摊子，雷斯垂德急急忙忙手都有些颤抖地掏出手机。<br/>　　<br/>　　拨通后对没等确认是谁在接电话，雷斯垂德咒骂了一声，朝着大喊：“操，该死的！麦考罗夫特！我见到那东西了！！”<br/>　　<br/>　　怪物虽然暂时消失不见了，但周围传出来稀稀拉拉的人声依然没有消失，原本声音仅仅集中在这间卧室，现在雷斯垂德听到的声音仿佛就围绕在他的周围要将他吞噬。<br/>　　<br/>　　“你听见了吗，操，这东西现在还在这里!”雷斯垂德举着手枪环绕着四周，不敢轻举妄动。<br/>　　<br/>　　“快离开！格雷戈快离开！！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“操，这是什么东西……”<br/>　<br/>　　通话在嘈杂的噪音后中断了……</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 黑暗</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　雷斯垂德在一片黑暗中醒来，目光所及之处皆为黑暗，黑压压的一片让他感到发自内心的厌恶。他能感受到身下黏糊糊的诡异触感，他不敢过多用力，甚至不敢过多猜测。大脑中疯狂闪过一些糟糕且可怕的恐怖片画面，让雷斯垂德更加不敢妄加猜测。他稍微支起了上半身好坐起来，手上沾满了充满诡异的腥臭味，那味道与泰晤士畔和研究室和那栋公寓中的如出一辙。<br/>　　<br/>　　“宾果。”看来他找对地方了。随手翻了翻身上的口袋，一无所获，他猜测自己的手机估计是丢到哪里了。眼下他还是有意识、有知觉的，虽然不知道他被如何带到了这片奇怪的区域。回过头来一想，雷斯垂德开始反思自己相当不理智且冲动的行为，着想必会给麦考罗夫特带来不少麻烦。他对那些资料和信息都太过急于去追寻真相，理性在这些诡异事件中仿佛罢工了，他迫切地、不受控制地想要去靠近，去探寻那个未知的东西。<br/>　　<br/>　　当他立直身子双脚安稳的踩在接触的平面上时，他心中感慨还好他所踩的还能被称为“地面”或是“平面”。或许他该行动起来，移动到别的什么地方。他双臂张开，试探着四周可以活动的空间，粘稠而又潮湿的不明物体让他心生抵触，秉持着良好的职业操守，他一点点开始移动。<br/>　　<br/>　　雷斯垂德感觉自己深陷在某个潮湿而又粘腻的地方，从体感温度来判断，这里或许距离伦敦不远，或者至少是与之气候相近的地方。腥臭潮湿，总有一股又一股的寒冷从地底向上窜动。<br/>　　<br/>　　在他一步步缓慢的移动中，他终于摸到了类似于尽头一样的墙面。墙面上同样沾黏着与脚下相似的东西，随之上下摸索一个接近弧形的轮廓逐渐印刻在雷斯垂德的大脑中。<br/>　　<br/>　　时间一点点流逝，雷斯垂德的双眼也开始逐渐习惯眼前黑漆漆的环境。这个奇怪的空间也并非吸收了全部的光亮，至少他还能看得清自己身体的部分轮廓。所触及的诡异墙体，和那些难以用词语来形容的触感不免让他回想起前几次的梦境。那些不规则的几何体形状的建筑，他们的历史远超过人类的普遍认知，而这些可怕到令人毛骨悚然的产物很难让人不联想到更加古老的史前文明。<br/>　　<br/>　　时间在这个空间仿佛停滞了，雷斯垂德身处寂静的空间，此时才想起带在手腕上的老旧手表，虽说那块表的牌标已经在时间的磨砺下消失不见，可它的准确性可是一流，可谓是雷斯垂德这几十年的人生中稍有的值得信赖的伙伴。而现在，他的老伙计居然在此刻停止了转动。<br/>　　<br/>　　“该死，这里太不对劲了。”雷斯垂德咒骂，可他现在别无选择，刚才已经碰上了一个死胡同，他现在只能朝着另外的方向寻找出口。与其带咋原地坐以待毙的等死，不如让他见识见识真正的恐怖。他很确信，自己消失的十年记忆中，一定与这些事件有着千丝万缕的联系。<br/>　　<br/>　　踏上这条漫长的旅途，雷斯垂德闭上眼睛聆听着黑暗中来自死寂的声音，感受着寒冷空气的流动。他身上的一些本能在这片奇怪的领域逐渐被唤醒。<br/>　　<br/>　　在前面有一束光突然照了进来，那束微弱的呈现五彩斑斓的奇妙虹彩的光，扫射着这片黑暗的空间。四周的黑暗开始变成如同肥皂泡上的七彩虹膜，无数的彩虹在墙壁上开始诡异扭动冲击着常人的视觉。<br/>　　<br/>　　雷斯垂德感到头晕目眩，他感觉自己已经接近那个他想要去寻找的答案了，随着几声犬吠，他从昏昏沉沉的黑暗与迷幻中回到了现实。四周清新的空气如同洪水般涌入他的鼻腔，那些沉重压抑和不和谐的紧绷感荡然无存。他躺在刚刚那个房间的地板上，出现的黑泥怪物早已不见踪影。<br/>　　<br/>　　他立刻从地板上爬起来，捡起掉在一旁的手机。和麦考罗夫特的通话仍在接通状态，而手机上的时间显示，他从未离开这里，时间从未过多走动一分一秒。<br/>　　<br/>　　“麦考罗夫特，你还在那边吗？”雷斯垂德试探性的问，他不确定究竟发生了什么状况。<br/>　　<br/>　　“你的手机弄掉了？听着，格雷戈，你得尽快离开那里。”麦考罗夫特的语气与刚才的通话连接在一起。<br/>　　<br/>　　“在我的手机掉下后，大约过了多久？”雷斯垂德这样问道。<br/>　　<br/>　　“你不是立刻就捡起来了？等等……你刚刚？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“是的，麦克，你可能不敢相信，但我确信，我刚才被弄到了一个奇怪的空间，并且绝对呆了不止几个小时。”说着雷斯垂德把自己在那个奇怪的黑色空间中的见闻原封不动的告诉了麦考罗夫特。直到他最后见到了那束虹彩的光，他才能回到“现实”中来，“我身上还占着那些如同腐烂海鲜的腥臭味。”他强调着。<br/>　　<br/>　　麦考罗夫特听着雷斯垂德的描述更加确定了一件事，“女王”与这次事件的始作俑者是绝对对立的存在。怪不得帕西瓦尔在信中会如此固执的不亲自动手。<br/>　　<br/>　　战胜黑暗的方式唯有用黑暗去面对它。从几年前雷斯垂德的再次出现和他能够从一次次的灾难中幸存，这背后的线索开始逐渐连接在一起。<br/>　　<br/>　　“你没事就好，将线索如此草率的给你，让你涉险是我的疏忽，格雷戈，你先回安全屋，我很快会与你会和。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“也是我大意了，麦克。我会尽快回去的。对了，夏洛克没有参与进来吧。”雷斯垂德环视了一下屋子，地板上依旧留着黑泥经过的痕迹，“它”是通过下水道来四处移动的。伦敦有着几百年的地下排水设施为这些奇怪的“东西”构建了畅通无阻的通道。那么现在已经没有真正安全的地点供他们进行抵御躲避。<br/>　　<br/>　　“我知道你的忧虑，等我们见面后，我会把我所知的的一切都告诉你。”麦考罗夫特说着，旁边的安西亚小声的提醒着接下来要处理的事项与会议，“我们晚上见，格雷戈。”<br/>　　<br/>　　见麦考罗夫特要挂断电话，雷斯垂德猛地发问，“等等！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我在听。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“为什么对我那么好？呃，我是说，就算是上司或是朋友之间，你都对我关注过头了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　麦考罗夫特轻轻笑了，他的语气变得不那么严肃，“这不需要过多的理由，格雷戈。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 发展</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　刚打开公寓的门，雷斯垂德就看见坐在屋内等候他的麦考罗夫特，男人翘着腿靠在沙发上，双眼微微闭合，手中不停转动着那把小黑伞。想必是听见雷斯垂德开门的声音，他双目微张，看向门口。<br/>　　<br/>　　“哦，原谅我，探长先生。您看上去真是……”他开口找了些话题。<br/>　　<br/>　　“看起来糟透了，是的，我知道。你要知道我躲着人群回到这里有多不容易。我险些被街上的警察当成闹事的流浪汉。上帝啊！苏格兰场的高级督察差点要被逮捕了。”雷斯垂德一遍抱怨着，语调却格外放松，似乎是因为回到了这栋建筑中感到格外安心，他不自觉地开始向麦考罗夫特抱怨起来，“你能别坐在那里吗？劳驾搭把手。”他站在门廊，整张脸皱成一团，脱下身上脏兮兮的外套。<br/>　　<br/>　　“我去给你拿点干净的衣服，你先去洗个澡。”麦考罗夫特起身，向二楼的卧室走去。<br/>　　<br/>　　“我不去楼上的浴室了，该死的，我现在一身黏糊糊的东西，我在楼下的卫生间收拾一下自己。”<br/>　　<br/>　　没等麦考罗夫特回答，雷斯垂德率先把自己关进了一楼狭窄的卫生间中。脱下那身要命的衣服，将那些旧衣服装到证物袋后，他才放心的打开水龙头。黑色的粘稠物在水流的冲刷下流入下水道中，他呼吸有些急促，想起刚刚发生的一切令他开始后怕。那黑色的东西似乎是没有固定目标的，麦考罗夫特也确实是有事情在瞒着他，遭遇袭击的茉莉还在医院，越来越多的人被牵扯到这个案子中。<br/>　　<br/>　　铛铛的敲门声吓得雷斯垂德一机灵，他破口大骂，十分没有形象地抓住洗手台的边缘差点在地板上滑倒。他头脑一阵晕眩，像是有无数烟花在眼前炸开一样，五彩斑斓的光从记忆中浮现。他想起了在那个黑暗空间看到的光，在更久之前他见过那个，那个奇怪的五彩斑斓的光。<br/>　　<br/>　　“探长先生。但愿您还活着。”麦考罗夫特的声音从门后幽幽传来，“我知道你刚刚经历了很难以置信的旅途，一时半会儿还无法把握现在的时间流动。”<br/>　　<br/>　　雷斯垂德猛地从思绪中回过神，他抬头看了眼挂在房间中的挂钟，想不到会有人同他一样喜欢在卫生间中挂表。他心想着才过了不到半个小时，不满地说：“希望你下次能体验一下与污泥做斗争的感觉，福尔摩斯先生！”<br/>　　<br/>　　他听见门外的人笑了，更加生气，于是他索性拽了一条毛巾裹在身上，头发湿漉漉地推门出去。一下子就与拿着浴巾的麦考罗夫特撞在一起，尴尬的状况发生了。<br/>　　<br/>　　短暂的处理完，雷斯垂德换上干净的衣服，坐到沙发上。麦考罗夫特给他倒了一杯热可可。<br/>　　<br/>　　“有啤酒吗？”雷斯垂德问。<br/>　　<br/>　　回应他的是麦考罗夫特的白眼。<br/>　　<br/>　　“好吧好吧，热可可的热量也不低。”雷斯垂德对着杯口吹了吹腾腾热气。<br/>　　<br/>　　“你从那里离开后，我让手下去处理了现场。”麦考罗夫特主动无视了这句话，直接拿出报告交到对方手中，“袭击你的东西、在实验室袭击法医的东西、第一个案发现场留下的东西，以及，昨晚发生的事情，都指向同一个目标。”<br/>　　<br/>　　雷斯垂德一愣，将手中烫手的马克杯放回茶几上。仔细看着报告中对物质的分析结果。这些奇怪的学科名词在他眼里变得再熟悉不过，好像他之前就见过那些奇怪的化学式。<br/>　　<br/>　　“这些玩意儿居然是碳基生物？”雷斯垂德脱口而出。<br/>　　<br/>　　“很高兴，你在密斯卡托尼克学到的没还给戴尔博士。”麦考罗夫特说道。<br/>　　<br/>　　“不仅如此，这些东西，这些东西的组成，它们的基因……这不科学！”雷斯垂德抓着报告紧盯着上面的文字，越来越多的记忆开始从沉睡的深处涌现，“它们……祂们……”他的声音有些断断续续，惊恐的双眼在昏黄的灯光下试图寻觅着什么。<br/>　　<br/>　　“虽然，它们与我们相似，但却并非是‘人’。”麦考罗夫特说，“但，你可以说，‘它们’是一切起源的恶念。”他抱住颤抖的雷斯垂德，像他们‘第一次’相遇时那样，“这个世界是混沌的。不要用‘科学’去理解世界，否则你会陷得更深。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我不理解，麦考罗夫特。我感觉很奇怪，我见过那些东西。我看到过那黑色的泥泞的东西，不止在梦中，我看到过深海中的废弃之城，南极冰原背后山峰中的秘密。那些规整的五角星一样的图腾，都那么真实。”雷斯垂德此时摸了摸肩膀的伤口，那里什么都没有。白皙的皮肤如同新生的婴儿，没有任何痕迹。<br/>　　<br/>　　麦考罗夫特先于他意识到了什么，他抚摸着那处已经完好伤口。镇定片刻，他将雷斯垂德扶正，说：“格雷戈，我说过，我会告诉你我知道的一切。”<br/>　　<br/>　　雷斯垂德交给麦考罗夫特的U盘中装着茉莉分析的数据样本，那个第一个被害的少女从一开始就是个鱼饵。那群怪物智力低下，需要不断进食，有人在暗中指使着他们行动，于是在当晚，它们杀害了驻留的小队成员。在遗落的DV中，一切残忍的行迹都被记录了下来。麦考罗夫特将平板中的一小段视频拿给雷斯垂德看。<br/>　　<br/>　　令人作呕的景象。<br/>　　<br/>　　他们引诱MI5的人前往那间公寓完全也是守株待兔的捕猎行为，麦考罗夫特一方面有些庆幸去的是雷斯垂德，一方面又不断责备自己的疏忽大意。可能是因祸得福，暗中操控神秘生物的人物本想要解决掉雷斯垂德，却通过这些黑色粘稠的东西，让雷斯垂德“故地重游”。而这一举动，激活了雷斯垂德失去的秘密记忆。<br/>　　<br/>　　“是不是想起点什么了？”麦考罗夫特问。<br/>　　<br/>　　“有点吧，更多的，我觉得是既视感。”雷斯垂德回答，“等等，这么说，我的确在以前见过那些东西？而且你自始至终什么都知道，却在瞒着我？！”他脾气暴躁地从沙发上跳起来。<br/>　　<br/>　　“格雷戈，冷静，听我解释。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哦，麦克，我就知道，你接近我图谋不轨！”雷斯垂德大叫，“瞧你那欲求不满的模样！该死，我居然没意识到，你想泡我！而我却神经大条的以为你不过是夏洛克那倒霉孩子的神经病哥哥！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我是为了保护你，让你远离这些东西！”麦考罗夫特起身，将比他矮一些的雷斯垂德按回沙发上。<br/>　　<br/>　　“得了吧，你就是个自私鬼！独自承受秘密哈？把我蒙在鼓里，现在我们又搞在一起了，你没法再隐瞒了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我也没想隐瞒什么，亲爱的。”<br/>　　<br/>　　面对麦考罗夫特亲密的称呼，雷斯垂德一下子泄了气，他脸颊滚烫，如同煮熟的螃蟹,“什么？”<br/>　　<br/>　　麦考罗夫特沉默片刻，最终冷静地说：“你死过一次。格雷戈，你在我面前死过一次。”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. 祂们</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>这章感觉有点飞，克味儿比较大。<br/>再次强调一下本文过度借鉴“克苏鲁神话”，全部弃权。</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>雨后泥泞湿润的空气被隔绝屋外，房间中的壁炉噼啪作响让时刻提醒着即将走入的冬天。已经好几天了，自发现第一个尸体以来，雷斯垂德确信自己已经许久没见过太阳了。<br/>
　　<br/>
房间中沉默得只剩下噼啪的火焰与滴答的钟表声，他们从刚刚的争吵中陷入了一种极其诡异的相处状态。他试图消化掉麦考罗夫特关于案件的情报，却无法在大脑中转移或是忽视掉“你死过一次”的事实。<br/>
　　<br/>
对，这样就能解释清楚了，每天夜晚折磨他的梦魇，他失去的十年的记忆。一切，都是因为，他曾经“死过一次”。在进入过那个黑暗的空间后，雷斯垂德已经不打算用任何尝试性知识来探寻真相了。不断有匪夷所思的事情发生在自己身上，更别提他已经“死过一次”了。<br/>
　　</p><p>　　<br/>
他曾经畅想过无数种与麦考罗夫特的关系发展，这其中无一例外都会讲夏洛克牵扯进来，毕竟大多他们见面的第一句话就是“今天夏洛克又犯事儿了”。可这种作为长辈的抱怨也就持续了几个月，麦考罗夫特很擅长，并且非常擅长地把他独自绑到了伦敦郊外的别墅区。<br/>
　　<br/>
他还记得那天户外下着大雨，他唯一能算得上质量上乘的皮靴泡了水，他裹着雨衣从一个犯罪现场准备回家。雷斯垂德还没来得急打开车门，就被一个人用力地从身后拽进了身后的一辆SUV。<br/>
　　<br/>
该死，他大意了。疲惫的警督开始玩命抵抗，他来回蹬腿，试图挣脱被抓住的双手。迎接他的是浓度不低的麻醉剂……当他醒来后，他气愤地差点把麦考罗夫特的门牙打掉。麦考罗夫特不但没有还手，还将屋内的医生和手下全都赶了出去，他只是沉默地任由拳头砸向自己，紧紧地、颤抖地抱住雷斯垂德。<br/>
　　<br/>
安西亚也是第一次见到上司如此失态的状况，对于他们这类行走于边界的人，暴露脆弱是大忌。<br/>
　　<br/>
可那是他的极限了，冷漠无情的[冰人]，也是个人……<br/>
　　<br/>
　　</p><p>“你为我策划的‘第一次独处’可一点也不美妙，麦克。况且，你一直瞒着我，你早就认得我。”雷斯垂德抬起头，面色发白，他没有移开把自己摁在沙发上的麦考罗夫特。像是一下子泄了气，他拽住男人松散的领带将他拉向自己。他吸了吸鼻子，将自己的脑袋埋在麦考罗夫特的肩头，双手自然而然地搂住对方的腰身。<br/>
　　<br/>
麦考罗夫特紧绷的身体缓缓放松，他任由雷斯垂直像只树袋熊似的抱住他。两个40多岁的成年男人在沙发上挤作一团，如果夏洛克此时冲进来，十有八九会大喊着“打扰了！我没想坏你们的好事。”，然后极为戏剧性假惺惺地捂上眼睛，从手指缝隙地余光中看得乐在其中。<br/>
　　<br/>
“请原谅，有时，我的手下总理解错我的意图。”<br/>
　</p><p>雷斯垂德哼了一声，将男人的头揽入怀中，“我们之间谁才是蠢货？”<br/>
　　<br/>
“滴答、滴答”循规蹈矩的时钟有条不紊地移动着。<br/>
　　<br/>
一段时间过后，麦考罗夫特抽出沙发角落的抱枕，将它垫在雷斯垂德身后，他抱着对方，调整了一下身体的姿势。他们靠坐在沙发上，腾出了一些多余的空间。<br/>
　　<br/>
“二十年前，我在美国第一次遇见你。”麦考罗夫特缓缓开口，“那时我刚协助FBI解决完敦威治的一起神秘事件，正要去密斯卡托尼克大学的图书馆找些东西。我们负责的一些‘事情’经常发生在世界各地，世界各国也心照不宣地达成协议，一同为这些‘事情’善后。”<br/>
　　<br/>
他的声音很轻，在噼啪的火焰伴奏下，像是一首有条不紊的提琴协奏曲。雷斯垂德静静地听着，从他们的见面到一起进入MI6……从一个话题引入下一个话题，模糊的记忆就像是走马灯一样，被麦考罗夫特转动。<br/>
　　<br/>
“你当时是组织内不可或缺的一份子，为人和善亲切，与我完全不一样。M女士至今还在念叨着你是不可多得的狙击手，‘银狐’的代号在十年前可以说是都市传说般的存在。”麦考罗夫特语气略微缓和下来。<br/>
　　<br/>
“那我们当时没在一个组？”<br/>
　　<br/>
“没有，你身处的特遣队要更接近前线。我当时即使是权限足够高的特工，也很少直接接触‘祂们’。但最后一次任务，我们是在一起的。”他的目光一下子凝重了起来。<br/>
　　<br/>
麦考罗夫特巧妙的隐藏了关于他们关系的信息，不知是他有意为之，还是对处理雷斯垂德身上的事情力不从心。再确认雷斯垂德不会有生命危险后，麦考罗夫特将部分的重心转移，眼下最重要的是解决女王交代的任务。<br/>
　　<br/>
“最后一次任务？”<br/>
　　<br/>
“那趟旅程是去南极，陪同戴尔教授完成一次科考任务。说是科考任务，但你我都知道，这只不过是项目的‘官方称呼’。我们真正前往的目的，是回收冰中的“某件物品”。”<br/>
　　<br/>
“我却‘死’了里面，对吗？”<br/>
　　<br/>
麦考罗夫特面色凝重，“我们死了很多人，周遭都是奇怪的建筑、壁画、冰冷的空气几乎将血液凝固，在面对‘祂们’时，我们都是渺小、脆弱，如同蝼蚁任其宰割。你为了给我制造出逃的机会，牺牲了自己。我们都以为你死了。但我没想到几个月后在苏格兰场看见了你。”<br/>
　　<br/>
“你不知道我‘活过来’的原因？”<br/>
　　<br/>
“我不敢确认自己的推论，但最终，我找了女王进行求证。”<br/>
　　<br/>
“这一点也不像你，麦克，你不是那种乐于花费时间求证的人。”</p><p>“你得看是什么样的事。有些事，有些人，值得我去花费时间与经历亲自证明。”麦考罗夫特将头靠近雷斯垂德，他斜着脑袋，无奈地叹气。</p><p>雷斯垂德感到头脑发胀，有一个想法在他的脑中挥之不去。他在梦中看见的那些诡异生物，开始缓慢移动，祂们接近了他，发出“Tekeli-li! Tekeli-li!”的怪异声音。那声音刺耳，怪异，仿佛在嘲笑着雷斯垂德的无知亦或是……</p><p>“我们从南极带回来的‘东西’，与这次事件有关对不对？”</p><p>“是也不是，‘祂们’也是被利用的可悲生物，她对此很介怀。”麦考罗夫特松开了雷斯垂德，将放在桌面上的档案再次拿了过来，他翻开那也沥青状粘稠物与人类基因的对比图，将其中的标注信息一一连接在一起，说：“‘我们’自‘祂们’而来。”</p><p>“你当时并非是死亡了，而是与‘祂们’进行了接触，从南极带回来的‘东西’就是你，雷斯垂德探长。”</p><p>“这——这到底，别开玩笑了！”雷斯垂德感觉大脑中的声音越来越清晰，近在咫尺，千万、亿万甚至更加古老的东西如同一颗原子弹，在他的大脑中爆炸。</p><p>梦中的景象又清晰了一分，在沉没的海洋身处，一团又一团黑色的物质，蠕动着，发出诡异的声响。流水摩擦的声音，将他带回了那片冰冷的山川。<br/>
　　<br/>
　</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>